Project:Chat/Logs/3 June 2017
12:50 Test 04:10 BRUH BURH BURH 04:10 I NICE WONDERFUL DAY 04:13 ozziene 04:16 big Magically... through the power of basic logic, I find myself meeting with Ursuul at the most random time. Midnight. /big 04:17 >fuck logic 04:19 holy piss i am tired 04:19 I think my biggest question is WHY did you come online at midnight of all times when no one else is around? 04:20 . 04:21 boi is nobody care ): 04:21 wut 04:21 o 04:21 hi 04:21 btw r ye 04:22 coming 2 Sandbox? 04:22 me? 04:22 yeh 04:22 eh maybe 04:22 k 04:22 you set it for 9 am 04:22 and it's midnight 04:22 then again I always wake up at 7 AM for work regardless of when I go to bed 04:22 so I might be able to 04:22 I was actually not sure if we should do it dis week tbh 04:23 It’s been kinda zen 04:23 not much to talk about? 04:23 yee 04:23 ye 04:23 i heer dat 04:23 same with weekly newz 04:23 ye 04:23 Icould throw somethin’ 2gether but eh 04:23 / 04:23 wouldn’t be exciting 04:23 /: 04:23 I'm currently rewriting my "Is a ShitHead" status for my profile 04:23 o 04:23 btw 04:23 still all alone in sandbo 04:24 did you know that Emilia is worst girl? 04:24 link 2 dis emilia fag 04:24 iz muh PFP 04:24 aBOI 04:24 pfp = ? 04:24 Emilia 04:24 ? 04:24 ? 04:24 ProfilePicture 04:24 dah 04:24 OH SHIT 04:24 so THAT'S her name 04:24 #worstgirl 04:25 Worst? 04:25 ye 04:25 faggot plz 04:25 worst by far 04:25 no depth at all 04:25 basically an airhead 04:25 I don't even know da hoe but she is gud lookin 04:25 (oven) 04:25 okay this is boring turning on god mode and ramminga boss 04:25 good looking ye 04:25 but that’s literally it 04:25 eh um erg 04:25 it's debatable 04:25 thats not a challenge 04:25 sure 04:25 she’s the, “Let the peasants eat cake” type o person 04:26 Marie Antoinette of Anime 04:26 I don't know jack shit about actors 04:26 never cared 04:26 lolno 04:26 Marie Antoinette was a French queen 04:26 who the hell was I thinking of 04:26 (confused) 04:27 anyways 04:27 I've been thinking of overhauling the Style Guide 04:27 & she was good meaning, but so fucking stupid, that when people came to Louis & said the peasants were starving, she’s like “just let them eat cake” 04:27 like fuckin’ 04:27 or possibly doing those staff pages 04:27 o rly 04:27 WHICH I CANT FIND 04:27 Where did the links go to the staff pages thing 04:27 the individual pages 04:27 for each rank 04:27 m8 04:28 go to Community Portal Tab 04:28 in TopNav 04:28 then go to rules 04:28 they’re there 04:28 i was on 13mins 35s 04:28 plus you probs shouldn’t change anything other than grammar & cleanup yknow 04:28 like the actual spirit should remain 04:28 nonononon 04:28 not that crap 04:28 there were pages for each Wikia ranking of person 04:29 Poweruser, global bot 04:29 etc 04:29 shit like that 04:29 it's a project 04:29 oooooooo that 04:29 HELL YEAH 04:29 04:29 list 04:29 or 04:29 I was gonna write shit for it 04:29 you can click the Community Portal 04:29 tab 04:29 just click it 04:29 brings ye there 04:29 Wow 04:30 it’s under User-Group pages 04:30 aafk 04:30 The most simple way to get there was how I originally did it, then forgot how to do it, and am now doing it thinking on my past self of how big of a dumbass I am 04:30 lmao 04:30 happens to us all 04:30 I thought meant like 04:30 change the Rulez n shiet 04:30 oh boi 04:30 bugz page is dying 04:31 ye 04:31 the project is dragging along 04:31 it's probably better that you split bugs onto each page 04:31 more fluent 04:31 ye we were of the same opinion 04:31 wait did I vote for that? 04:31 why go to an entirely separate page for Mothership bugs when you can just visit Mothership? 04:31 no idea 04:31 Thread:97073 04:32 you didn’t 04:32 nope 04:32 so 04:32 which page r ye doin’? 04:33 Poweruser? 04:33 idk 04:33 all of them eventually 04:33 :D 04:33 yay 04:33 or until I stop out of sheer laziness 04:33 ^probably that 04:33 o 04:33 well 04:33 if you only get around 04:33 to doing one 04:33 do Admin 04:33 first 04:33 do most importantz furst 04:33 iz 04:33 ye 04:33 yeye 04:34 I'm really terrible when it comes to writing stuff from literally no infrastructure 04:34 same 04:34 so it'll need shitloads of editing 04:34 but once you create something 04:34 I’ll be able to build on it 04:34 to help 04:34 SHIET 04:34 btw some of those links are redirects 04:34 just build over it 04:34 remove redirect once you start workin’ 04:34 Speaking of something from nothing - I never did finish my Constructor concept 04:34 dammit 04:34 rip 04:34 I was supposed to integrate my screenshots too 04:35 fuck it - that tank is super complex to write about 04:35 I'll do it some other time 04:35 god I fucking hate pepsi 04:35 eck 04:35 pepsi is shit 04:35 ok Sm 04:35 yeah 04:35 I made the mistake of getting a can 04:35 god it’s awful 04:35 >WASTED MONEYZ 04:35 (cry) 04:35 ^ 04:36 at least Pepsi stops rioters ;)))))) 04:36 What with Kendall Jenner behind them, Pepsi is an unstoppable force for peace 04:36 people rioted against pepsi? 04:36 no lol 04:36 they did a commercial 04:36 with Kendall Jenner 04:36 oh right there was some stupid bullshit about people being pissed at them 04:36 yeah the commercial 04:36 >never did figure out why people were pissed 04:36 there was a protest in the commercial, & they were up against a wall of cops 04:37 she ran out & gave the cops Pepsis 04:37 & then everything was happeh 04:37 IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW 04:37 only immediately afterward the actual types of people who protest called her a racist lmao 04:37 & that she was belittling their cause 04:37 & the twitter warriors got mad 04:37 Pepsi retracted commercial lmao 04:37 ANF GUESS WHAT BOSS I GET 04:37 I saw a reaction video of it where a guy went to the actual protests and handed out pepsi while trying to not get assaulted 04:37 SUMMONER 04:37 lmao 04:38 oh cool m8 04:38 kill it for mua 04:38 with that squares 04:38 don’t use AC tho 04:38 Summoner best boss 04:38 nu 04:38 Defender best boss 04:38 defender iz 2nd best 04:38 ur alright fam 04:38 me? 04:38 I never am 04:38 u r nao 04:39 until people stop polluting the planet I will never be alright 04:39 >deep ethics for today 04:39 sometimes, I wish I was a large number 9 04:39 o 04:39 2deep9me 04:40 big I'LL HAVE TWO NUMBER 9'S, A NUMBER 9 LARGE, A NUMBER 6 WITH EXTRA DIP, TWO NUMBER 45'S - ONE WITH CHEESE, AND A LAAAAARGE SODA 04:40 fuck I forgot the number 7 04:40 Somebody save the smoke 04:40 if you don’t 04:40 somebody will get dipped 04:40 save my number nines 04:40 & my fuckin’ kicks 04:40 extra dicks 04:40 big smoke's order but it's only dip 04:40 lmao 04:40 there is another where it's only cheese 04:41 yt="v2uhF_4Yz5o" 04:41 big I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE 04:41 in PM 04:41 ok 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:17 . 06:18 I see ye 06:35 Hey dingii 06:36 hi 06:37 Avatar Low Grayscale 06:38 It avatar vector paint icon is old? 06:39 Oh hey Good 06:39 3 Administrator? 06:39 I actually wanted to talk to you 06:39 Yes 06:39 I am an admin now ^_^ 06:40 purple - normal vector paint, but old ;( 06:40 Good, are you going to make those tank SVGs like I asked? 06:41 Scalable Vector Graphics link: http://vectorpaint.yaks.co.nz/ 06:42 I guess not :( 06:42 rip Nobel 06:42 Ursuul, you there? 06:42 naw 06:42 I’m ded 06:42 Oh nvrm 06:42 srs wazzap 06:43 I was going to redo the tank profiles 06:43 hmmm, redo in what way? 06:43 I’m up for it, because they’re currently blurry, but still 06:43 it’s a lot of work 06:44 I was going to make em in the style of Category:Mos 06:44 yeeeeeeah no 06:44 I’d prefer realism 06:44 Too fake? 06:45 it might look good, but we want it to look as it does in game 06:45 ye 06:45 well not necessarily fake 06:45 just not as they appear in-game 06:45 I’d much prefer 06:45 Well, I can recreate the in-game box 06:45 if you could get unblurred versions of the existing ones 06:45 OR BETTER YET 06:45 this is a real challenge 06:45 I'll make a few and show ye 06:45 SVGS 06:45 oh 06:45 tell me 06:45 Hang on m8. If you can not only get unblurred ones, but ones with colors to match the black background of community apps.... 06:46 take the grey canvas & make it that black... 06:46 then it would go with both Mobile, Desktop, & App versions 06:46 it would look good & be not blurry 06:46 So you mean the background black that the app is? 06:46 yes. Btw, has the app become black yet? 06:46 it should’ve by now 06:46 lemme checm 06:47 iOS app ain’t out yet for some reason so I can’t 06:47 need to talk to Mira about that 06:47 :( 06:47 should’ve been out last month 06:47 wat 06:47 still white? 06:48 No wait BS just booted up 06:48 uh 06:48 Oh Bluestacks 06:48 Its an android emulator 06:48 Allows to run android apps on PC 06:49 u don’t have phone? 06:49 driftin.io 06:49 I do 06:49 but it's ded 06:50 rip 06:50 Opening up... 06:50 crashed server 06:50 so? 06:51 waz it look like? 06:51 Checking 06:51 It's still white 06:51 shit 06:51 can you S:C/G to Mira Laime to ask her about the color & the iOS App? 06:52 Yeah 06:52 ok 07:20 It crashed 07:24 hi 07:40 iм spam? 12:47 hi 12:49 hi 12:49 afk 12:49 gotta do werk 12:54 this game is dying 12:54 we need backup wiki 12:54 oh 12:54 ok 12:55 (eh) 12:55 i mean 12:55 the devs are assholes 12:58 the devs? 12:58 zeach 12:58 why 12:58 they just cant freaking update even once in a while 12:59 our wiki is slowing down 01:00 I mean, it was gonna happen eventually 01:00 It doesn’t make sense for Zeach to invest more time in a game past its peak 01:00 even if he rolled out Tier 5, I don’t think it’d revive the popularity for the game 01:00 so 01:01 also it’s technically Sandbox nao 01:02 (eh) 01:03 a update every 4 month aint enough 01:03 look at mope.io's devs 01:03 they listens to their fans 01:04 I mean 01:04 you do know that Mope.io has been inactive recently rite? 01:05 honestly 01:05 I want someone to buy Diep.io off Zeach 01:05 someone who’ll update the game 01:05 even if it doesn’t increase popularity 01:06 well 01:06 pike said they are slowing the updates a bit 01:06 because they are making a fuck ton of updates soon 01:06 and they still listen until now 01:06 i really want to buy diep 01:07 for dcow 01:07 oh boy 01:07 At the end of the day though, you only put time into something if doing so will produce a profit, at least as far as business is concerned. 01:07 If updating Diep.io won’t increase its popularity, then there’s no reason for Zeach to update it 01:07 zeach is making enough money from agario 01:07 plus, I’ve seen some of the DCoW content 01:07 & ehhhh 01:07 well 01:07 I don’t want to see Diep.io become an RPG 01:07 (eh) 01:07 like dungeons & dragons lol 01:08 you mean the tale of diep? 01:08 Yeah. No offense to Z-Man, I appreciate his work, but I don’t want to see it integrated into diep.io; it would destroy the spirit of the game. 01:08 That’s best as its own game. 01:08 yesterday i tried rammer tri trapper 01:08 lmao y tho 01:09 plus 5 points bullet damage 01:09 i killed a quad tank 2017 06 03